


When the Broken Spear Blooms

by HeroFizzer



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Amazon, Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Kassandra has a small task of things to do so that Supideo doesn't fulfill a strange prophecy, namely helping the blacksmith Kosta fix his 'spear' to get a sword. As part of their bargain, the assassin helps to polish the spear, among other things. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Kassandra/Kosta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	When the Broken Spear Blooms

"That should stoke the blacksmith's flames a bit..."

Kassandra paused as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, making her way back to the village. There was a hint of frustration coming from her as she made her way from the forests, as she never thought, of all things, she would be spending her days as an assassin going out and collecting flowers for the sake of an...erection.

Then again, she can't quite blame the blacksmith, Kosta, for being so infatuated with her, nor can she really argue with him for sending her off on this bizarre task. No, that all falls in Supideo, who was naturally being, well, stupideo. A young man who believed in a prophecy told to him by some fortune teller, that he would go blind with madness when his mother's blood was shed, and his father screamed in agony, to the point that he built a cage and locked himself away until he had his sword and shield to keep him safe.

Now, Kassandra didn't quite believe that, but she supposed if anything was to get him out of there, it would be to get the weapons for him. While the blacksmith held the sword, she would have to hunt down the shield later on. The issue was that even though Kosta was good at repairing any weapon, there was the issue of his own utensil he couldn't exactly fix...his "spear".

The assassin would silently admit, there was a charm to the older man and his scruffy beard, that flirtatious wit, and he likely did need to let loose after some time, but she otherwise wouldn't likely have put out for gathering these flowers so that he could get it up. However, Kassandra herself was feeling a sense of urgency herself, having a mighty need for her own flower garden to be plowed. But that seemed to come with the territory of being a woman with her Amazonian build, as others who work hard to sculpt their bodies for the gods to marvel at would attest. 

But she did it, Kassandra persevered to get those flowers despite having to deal with beasts in her mission to obtain them. At least now for all that hard work that was more dangerous than she anticipated, she could give them to Kosta and help him with fixing his "spear".

When she came back to the village, she naturally went right back to Kosta, giving him the flowers that he so desperately needed. When the assassin approached the blacksmith, to say that he was filled with excitement over her presence would be an understatement. She almost smirked, thinking her return would have been just enough to get the spear rising up once more, given how heated he was around her.

"Gorgeous misthios!" Kosta said, with Kassandra swearing his tongue was ready to roll out of his mouth as he stared at her built physique. "You take my breath away. Did you bring the flowers?"

Considering the trouble she went through to get them, the assassin was prepared to chew him out over the hunt. But since she needed this just as badly as he did, she refrained herself from doing so. Slightly. "I can't even go flower picking without some beast trying to kill me!" Kassandra complained, holding the flower out before resting them on the blacksmith's anvil. "But yes, I have them."

"Perfect!" Kosta said, looking around their surroundings to make sure nobody heard what he said next too loudly. "So...did you mean what you said, about making this a day I'd never forget?"

Kassandra paused, thinking she could possibly just demand the sword from him and forego having to pleasure someone that was old enough to be her father. However, she needed this just as badly as he did. And really, that offer to oil her bulging muscles? That would be great afterwards.

"Eat your damn flowers." Kassandra said. Kosta grinned, laughing as he came around his work table, giving the female assassin a big kiss on her lips. Their eyes both shut as they remained within the moment, not caring if those around them were able to see it. After all, they weren't yet doing anything all too scandalous...yet, anyway.

They remained out in the open for a while longer, Kassandra's lips on Kosta's while she felt the bristles of his beard brushing against her face. It was a rough patch of hair, but nothing she couldn't handle, given her line of work. Kosta hummed into her mouth, his nostrils breathing air into her smooth face while his arms held her close to him. All throughout, the assassin had to wonder how long it had been for the blacksmith to have a little romantic passion in his life, or even why he couldn't just travel out to the forest to get the flowers for himself.

She supposed those questions were the least of her concern, especially when one of his hands slowly moved down her armor, reaching out to grab her well toned ass.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Kassandra hissed, pulling herself away from the horny blacksmith. "Not here, bot in public. Come, let's go behind the building."

Kosta grinned, nodding his head as he grabbed the flowers off his work anvil and followed behind the assassin, a skip in his step as he thought about how he was bound to get some action after so long. Once they were away from public view, Kosta found himself pinned to the wall by the well sculpted assassin, who pushed her lips back into his bearded face. Her hand reached down for his crotch, much to Kosta's surprise, rubbing right over his spear as if attempting to arouse him into an erection. But alas, Kassandra rubbed for a moment and there was no rising from below.

"Go ahead and eat," Kassandra said, "I'll keep working to make sure it's repaired."

With the muscular woman squatting at his feet, Kaassandra pulled down on his pants, exposing his member to her. Much to her surprise, it wasn't really getting any traction, and looked to be much smaller than she anticipated. She poked at it with her finger, wondering if this really was all that the old man had to offer her.

It was just as he nibbled on the first flower that Kassandra continued to make her attempt at pleasing Kosta, holding his member up for her to suck on. She teased the tip with her tongue, swirling it around to offer stimulation while she looked up at the blacksmith in the hopes that he would cooperate. He certainly had the hormones ready to please the assassin, but now it was a matter of getting him hard for action.

Just after Kosta swallowed the flower, a mighty growl escaped his lips, his teeth clenched down as his hands balled into fists. His back rested hard against the small building, as if something were changing within his body. Kassandra could notice it as well, only because it was staring her directly in the eye."

"By the gods..." Kassandra gasped, watching in awe of the blacksmith's shaft as it started to grow. No longer was it a limp shrimp of a dick, but now it was growing long and veiny, thicker than the hilt of the sword she was asking for, and going more than halfway up her forearm judging by her own means of measurement. Her eyes widened at the girth Kosta sported, amazed that it had grown out from what she had seen not two seconds ago.

"Impressive, yes?" Kosta laughed. "Although I think the flowers may have made it...bigger." Scoffing at such a white lie, Kassandra used her hands to stroke the blacksmith's hammer, giving him a dirty look.

"Don't eat any more flowers right now." the assassin insisted. "I want to see just how far you can go after the one." Kosta nodded in understanding, groaning through his lips as he allowed Kassandra to do her work, tugging away at the newly rejuvenated spear. The woman licked her lips as she brought it to the stiffest form possible, the veins pumping against her palms and fingertips while she managed to keep it in its current state. She was getting much more eager to jump on the blacksmith and ride his dick, but of course they had to work their way up to that, horny though they both may be.

Putting her tongue back on the crown, Kassandra licked away slowly at his member, hearing Kosta moan as his knees shook with excitement. She noticed his fingertips were pushing against the wall, as if trying to dig into the clay establishment from the teasing she was doing. With a laugh, the assassin pushed onward, swallowing a good part of his spear with ease before controlling her gag reflexes as it jabbed at the throat. Taking her time, Kassandra slowly moved towards Kosta's cock, her lips looking to reach the base without gagging on the member.

Having it in her mouth, Kassandra was amazed at the girth Kosta was capable of sporting, as she had no idea what she would be getting herself into while toying with his rod. She knew that for his age he was having trouble getting erect, but knowing that this would be her reward for gathering those flowers for the sake of the sword just made that hunt all the more worth it.

Motioning her head back and forth, the assassin moved her lips around the shaft, her tongue flicking from side to side underneath it. Kosta moaned lightly, though the way he went about it wouldn't surprise Kassandra if the blacksmith were mistaken for a ghost or something as spooky. The wail caught Kassandra off guard, causing her to almost choke on his member and gag on it. While her reflexes were still safe, she still ended up bumping the crown against her throat, and it was enough to send the hard blacksmith over the edge.

Kassandra was shocked by the sudden dump of cum that took place in her throat, the creamy substance making its way into her stomach and slowly filling it up. The blacksmith held her skull, keeping the assassin in place until he was certain he didn't have much else to offer his savior, although he couldn't keep the growl of ecstasy down, as she was sure that anyone passing by from the front would be able to hear them.

Once the seed had been depleted, Kassandra pulled away from the blacksmith's spear, looking it down the barrel before another shot or two ended up on her nose. Though annoyed by the remnants of cum, she was at least full from swallowing all his cum, with no need to stop for lunch.

Kosta sighed, his eyes rolling back as a dazed smile formed on his lips. "That was...wow..." he said, a loss for words over his release. "I haven't felt that wonderful since...wow..."

"Wow indeed..." Kassandra said, using a part of her gear to wipe the cum off her face. "I can't say I've experienced such a blast first hand before."

Kosta laughed to himself, almost sliding his back against the clay wall. "It was such a nice release, misthios." he said, as though that had become a pet name for the assassin. "To feel that good after some time away..."

"A shame that you may not experience it...again?" Kassandra almost trailed off with her words, noticing that the blacksmith still maintained a full erection, having expected it to deflate by now. To her surprise, as well as Kosta's, it was still as thick as when he ate the flower, blood pumping continuously to keep him at full mast. "That is amazing." Kassandra said to herself, inspecting the mast.

"Thank the gods!" Kosta said with a laugh. "We can still continue to have our little fun, misthios!" Kassandra wasn't at all dismayed by this news, as she had been hoping for further action from the blacksmith before he creamed her throat.

"Perhaps we shouldn't continue this out here." Kassandra insisted, pulling Kosta's pants up for him to hold. "Here, the back of your workshop." Kosta nodded, holding his pants up long enough to slip inside, covering only his erection while his ass hung out. He was clearly eager to ravish that rippling body, a desire to conquer such an Amazon long in his mind finally becoming reality.

Once within the back area of the blacksmith's shop, Kassandra began to undress from her armor, slipping out of the attire she had become suited to in order to fight the troubles of the land. She stood before the aged bearded man, seeing that his physique wasn't all that bad wither, although given his line of work she was certain that having to keep his muscles in shape was required for such harsh blacksmith duties.

Kosta dropped his pants, followed by his shirt, after watching Kassandra lay herself down on a bench against the far wall she moved a few inches away. She flexed her Amazonian muscles, hearing heavy breathing coming from Kosta as his cock throbbed wildly, desiring to plow it straight inside her cavern, potentially creating an heir that could inherit her genes.

Well...another heir. But that's another story.

Kassandra spread her muscular legs apart as she stared at Kosta and his cock, awaiting him to mount her and enter her muff. The blacksmith did just that, laying atop a woman he thought so majestic with her physique that he was far too proud to conquer her as such. The assassin let out a grunt as his spear hit a bullseye, slipping inside her snatch with ease. Even for all the workout and training Kassandra did, she was unable to prepare for such girth stretching her out just to fit it all inside of her. But it was such an incredible feeling, for someone of his age to manage even that.

"Oh, by Aphrodite.. " Kassandra moaned, "it feels so good sheathed inside me."

"That isn't the first time I've heard such praise." Kosta confessed, having a moment of nostalgia before thrusting his hips into the assassin's groin. Grunts of pleasure escaped through her shut lips, her strong hands gripping the bench while she allowed the blacksmith to buck against her well toned body. His shaft slipped out and pushed right back inside, the head hitting against her cervix repeatedly. As she took the brunt of the thrusts, Kassandra had thought about how, no matter the training she took as an assassin, none of it could have prepared her for something as long as this cock.

Things grew more exciting for the Amazonian as Kosta bucked harder against her body, her breasts bouncing with every thrust he made against her snatch. His balls began to swing against her taint, hitting with more impact than even Kassandra was ready for. It was still an amazing feeling, allowing her to see just how much her body could withstand on its own from such hard hitting juts by the blacksmith.

“Ah, fuck! By the gods!” gasped Kassandra, her legs wrapping around Kosta's torso. “It feels so wonderful, Kosta! Keep giving it to me, please!”

Kosta grinned, doing as the well-toned amazon asked. He plowed his hips harder into her, giving as much power as he could to her body while she cupped her breasts, feeling them in her hands while her pussy grew wet from her juices dripping out. As they spilled onto her ass, the fluids trailed onto the bench, making the dry wood moisten as it pooled onto the seat.

Soon enough, Kassandra shifted herself back so she could sit up against Kosta, their eyes meeting as their breath managed to reach one another. The assassin even started to buck into Kosta's hips as she was looking for that release, a desire to cum after so long, and it wasn't fair to her just how easily the blacksmith ejaculated moments prior. Her brow furrowed as she used her legs to pull Kosta closer, controlling the speed of his movements to get his shaft pumping into her snatch.

When it finally sent her over the edge, Kassandra wrapped her arms around Kosta, the older man laughing as her juices hit against his crotch on full blast, spraying him down wildly with her fluids. The assassin hid her head in the blacksmith's neckline, her teeth biting down on his skin as she continued to squirt on him, drenching the bench and his dirty floor with her juices.

Once she calmed down, Kassandra too some long and heavy breaths, her eyes glazed over for a matter of seconds. Her throat was dry, swallowing her saliva profusely in order to keep it from that status, while the taste of Kosta's cock still remained on her buds. The blacksmith laughed as he ran his hand over her back, inhaling through his nostrils after having witnessed the unexpected bite of his amazonian lover.

“That was quite a release.” Kosta said, hearing the exhausted growls of his lover. “Are you in need of a break? I would understand if you do.”

As if surprised that he had to ask, Kassandra pulled her head back to reveal a grin on her lips, despite all the sweat forming from her pores. “Are you kidding?” Kassandra asked with a heavy exhale. “I could go until your cock has finally deflated, and then some.”

Kosta laughed, full of so much vigor from the joy of the assassin wishing to continue with him. He leaned in for another kiss, which the horny amazon pulled him in for. He was amazed at just how much life was still in her after that release, as he could feel the puddle of cum she had left on the floor as his feet touched the ground. Once they pulled away from their kiss, the older man had to ask, “What if we tried it doggy? With my cock in your ass?”

Kassandra scoffed mockingly, yet her body turned over, kneeling with her hands on the edge of the bench. “You are sure the gods will not smite us for such sodomy?”

“If they do, it will be worth dying over.” Kosta said, aiming his crown for her anus. Kassandra growled, her teeth clamped down as she gripped the bench tightly. It was a much more difficult passage for the blacksmith to make as his cock burrowed slowly through her rectum, the assassin having had no prior experience with her ass being penetrated. Still, for her strength and build she could take the stretching that came with the energized cock, feeling every vein pumping blood into itself to keep it as thick and stiff as it was. Kosta showed little concern, though there was a hint of concern in his mind that it may just be him that was the problem here.

Thankfully for him, he managed to make it all the way to her chiseled ass cheeks, his base touching against her moistened skin. Feeling more relaxed, Kassandra lowered her upper body, yet raised her ass up to ensure that the blacksmith had the best access possible for anal penetration. Holding onto her waist, Kosta began to pound hard into her backside, hearing pleasant moans escape her shut lips as she looked back to admire his work. She felt joy in his cock stretching out her rectum with his girth, but compared to the rhythm he had before she came, it was much less enticing.

“Don't be afraid to go harder on me now.” Kassandra said with a chuckle. “My body can take it, as I'm sure you've figured out.”

“Of course,” Kosta said, his grip tightening on her waist, “I'm only making sure your ass can handle it first.” With her consent, of course, the blacksmith drove himself harder into the assassin's body, their sweaty skin slapping into one another while Kassandra purred.

“Ah, now that's more like it...” she said as her lips curled upwards. It was like a nice massage for her ass, not a simple rub like one would expect, but how the sides of the hands would chop at certain parts of the body. It was a relaxing experience for her to start, even if Kosta was giving it his hardest. She was feeling better now that her rectal cavity could handle his shaft, the girth pushing against her walls whenever it moved forward from the thrusts of the older man.

After a while, Kosta's hips pumped harder into the assassin's body, with grunts coming from her as he made the slap against her backside. From the way his veins pumped into his shaft, Kassandra had a good idea on the pulse he was exhibiting, his heartbeat racing from the excitement of anal breeding. Just from the way he slowed down, she could tell that he was getting close to a second climax, although she was faring no better. Her body tensed up as she felt her own need to cum again, amazed that the urge would rise back up as quickly as it had. She wanted to hold off on release, however, let it REALLY build up and see how she exploded on Kosta's body this time around.

The two were surprisingly capable of holding themselves back for a few minutes more, with Kosta growing carnal in his thrusts against Kassandra's backside. He was growing more eager for that release, having gone so long without such sexual experience in his life. As satisfying as it was for him to be on the edge of climax, he was starting to wish for that even more, and the assassin could tell with every thrust he made. His fingernails clawed into her rough skin, barely piercing through due to her toughened exterior.

Kassandra joined the blacksmith soon enough, pushing her upper body off the bench so she could properly back into him for her own desire. The anal reaming she had been taking was exhilarating, but the urge to squirt on her lover was outweighing the heat of passion in her loins. She just needed an extra something to send her over the edge.

Kneeling upright before Kosta, Kassandra pushed her muscular back into his chest, growling as she rubbed away at her snatch. As fun as the anal sex was with the blacksmit, she needed this just as badly as he did and couldn't resist. Her hips grind against his crotch, the walls of her anal cavern growing tight around his shaft. He quaked in place as he rested her head on her shoulder, his mouth hanging open as he prepared for that holy release.

"Oh, fuck me…" Kosta gasped. "I'm so close…please, misthios, let me cum in your ass, please!"

Kassandra said nothing, smacking her ass hard against Kosta's crotch, which he took as a sign to go for it. The assassin growled as her juices sprayed out Once more, blasting against the bench so hard that the blacksmith was worried she would puncture a hole through the wood. That concern died quickly as his cock sprayed its seed inside her rectum, his hands squeezing her breasts tightly while his body quakes in ecstasy. His eyes rolled back as he wailed like a deep voiced siren, a cry of beautiful agony echoing outside his workshop, though he was certain that the gods could hear the commotion they made in unison.

After they had released their pleasure on one another, Kosta held Kassandra close to him so that the well built assassin didn't collapse on him. The two were worn down, yet smiled from such an experience, and even better for Kosta, his cock would deflate once it popped out of her asshole, a good sign that the effects of the flowers weren't fully permanent.

"That was…incredible." Kosta said, pecking Kassandra's chiseled cheek.

"Thank Aphrodite." She said, cradling his head against her neck. The line seemed to make the blacksmith laugh humbly, as though there was no shame in what they did.

"Thank all the gods!" he replied with excitement, repeatedly pecking at her neck. "I will not ever forget you…"

"No. No you won't." Kassandra said with a warm smile. She wasn't going to forget this, either.

Especially once she found out Kosta was Supideo's father, and what that meant in regards to his prophecy.


End file.
